Emily Gi
Emily Gi is a Harton Erachi originating from a long lost plane. Personality: As a child, Emily was a carefree and loving daughter to her parents. She was close friends with Toshiro and he described her as being a "childhood crush". During her time on Gallifrey in a security facility, Emily grew into an aggressive teenager who often got into fights. She had a good relationship with the head trainer, who sympathised with her and helped her realise that she needed to stop getting into fights and instead focus on getting revenge on the people who were responsible for her being there in the first place. Emily is very beautiful and charming, being capable of using her beauty to get wherever she wanted to be. The only people who are immune to her charms are Aizen and Gin Ichimaru, who never entirely trusted her. However Emily is also very manipulative and even had a slightly sadistic streak, enjoying watching her victims squirm. She is cold, calculating and highly intelligent. Oberyn even told her that she could be scary at times. Emily is willing to take down anyone who gets in her way. She is extremely dangerous when angered, partially due to her skill in martial arts and swordplay and partially because she could hold grudges for a very long time. However Emily can occasionally showed a softer side. Although she generally pushed other people away, rarely forming a close relationship with anyone, she is loyal to people she genuinely cared about. Fornicarás When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized blade with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom. Instead of directly wearing her sword at her waist, Emily has two frilly light-purple strings tied to her waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Emily carry her sword at about thigh height. Forthermore Emily's blade is coated in a "superhuman drug" that can slow down a person's perception of time. It is able to make one second seem like 100 years for the unfortunate victim to whom it is administered. An undiluted dose of the drug causes the senses to speed up trillions of times while the relatively "slow" body fails to keep up, resulting in paralysis; on the other hand, it is implied that a diluted dose of the drug can greatly enhance the user's reaction speed. She even stated that a single droplet would have to be diluted 250,000 times to be suitable for use. Shikai: Its release command is Sip. Emily releases her Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, with a glow emitting from her mouth. Her body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which covers the immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as she transforms. Her upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. Her hands turn white, and her fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. She also grows four large, gray branch structures on her back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird. The branches can elongate at will. Telon Balon: She is capable of forming a protective shield by wrapping the wing-like appendages around herself and then engorging them to make them thicker, which she then forms into a ball. The branches can elongate at will. The ball is also strong enough to protect her from the force of a building collapsing and is capable of floating. Carbon-Copy: She can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from her back. When droplets of the liquid touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. Since she fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for her opponents to dodge or evade the attack. Emily occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically pleasing. When they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. She can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free will or thoughts of their own. Teatro de Titere: By grabbing an opponent with one of her "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of her "wings" becomes engorged with purple liquid and then bursts open, creating a small doll that has the victim's likeness. Any damage done to the doll's internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim as well. Possession: Should she be eaten, Emily can take control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing her to assume complete control of their body. The effect of control acts as a form of will over that which is possessed. Gabriel: Emily's final ability allows her to be reborn if she is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" an enemy. When she has physical contact with the victim, she can implant a portion of herself inside their body. She then "devours" her way out of their body by absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk. This process is claimed to be fatal to the victim. She matures and develops her body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. Emily takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming herself a "perfect being" because of it. Gallery: Emily2.jpg Emily3.jpg Emily4.jpg Emily5.jpeg Category:Harton-Erachi Category:Court Guard Squad Captain